Fairy Tail: The Path to The Future!
by graphicswritelove
Summary: Well our favorite pink haired fiery dragon slayer and blonde celestial wizard have finally coupled up and not just that, They've gotten married as well. Join them along the path to see what the future holds for Natsu, Lucy and the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild!
1. Chapter 1

Everybody knew it was going to happen, the only question was when, when would Natsu and Lucy finally become an official couple. People took bets upon it, some said in a week, then two weeks, months, and so on. The thing is nobody expected this. Natsu proposed to Lucy in the center of the guild. It shocked everyone but Natsu, Master Makarov, and a few select who had gone through it all before. Lucy jumped on Natsu hugging him then quickly pecked his lips, ignoring the whistling and catcalls, before saying "Yes" as joyful tears ran down her face. Natsu nuzzled his his nose into her hair with his arms wrapped around her just as the rest of the jumped in joy. "Well I guess it's a Fairy Tail Wedding!" Mira Jane exclaimed in thorough joy. As they all cheered Erza, Gray, Wendy, Gajeel, and Juvia entered the guild just coming back from their job. "What is all this commotion about?" Erza spoke loudly pausing the celebration as Lucy walked up to them and held out her left hand with a simple ring with a small little crystal that gleamed like the stars on her ring finger "Natsu proposed to me. I said yes" Lucy tells her friends with a smile as Natsu comes behind her and wraps his arm around her shoulders. Erza and Gajeel smile and say "About time" in sync with each other, while Juvia silently and joyously proclaimed one less love rival while Gray and Wendy offered their congratulations to them both. "When's the big day" Everyone asked as Master Makarov came down and asked if a months time would be good, and with eager nodding from the pair the date was set.

With the date set and needed preparations the guild hall was busy and buzzing with joy. Lucy was going with Erza, Wendy, Levy, Juvia and Mira to choose out a wedding dress. "We'll go in here first" Erza told everyone as they entered a store with grand dresses and many different rooms, each with dresses for a certain occasion. "Hello everyone, my name is Tia, I will be assisting you today, what are you looking for today?" A worker came up politely to them and Erza smiled and said "Our friend Lucy" she started as she pushed her forward "Is being wed in almost a month from now." Erza finished as the worker nodded and gestured for them to follow her "This way please" she spoke as she lead them up a spiral of stairs to a huge room full of beautiful wedding dresses. "This is our main floor for wedding dresses, please take a look around and choose ones that you would like to try on and let me know" she said before sitting at her desk and typing on a keyboard. They took a look around and Lucy stood in place for a good six minutes staring at a certain dress. The dress in question has a sweetheart neckline and was solid white just under the waist line until the dress transcended into light ruffles and puffed out. Erza caught her friend eyeing the dress and asked Lucy if she wanted to try it on, Lucy nodded at Erza and she called over the worker "Excuse me, Tia right, that dress Lucy would like to try on" she said and the worker ran over. "My miss you have a good eye for clothes" she stated bringing the dress and Lucy in a back room. As she changed, the girls chatted about who her bridesmaids might be, who would get married next, and about the other dresses that could work if Lucy and the other dress did not work out. Lucy then came out in the dress and after everyone saw her in it, they all decided that was the best for her. They next went onto choosing a veil and accessories and Erza brought out a beautiful see-through fabric, that had a ruffle-like effect with a tiny little tiara attached to it and they all decided right there that there was the dress and veil, and they found simple yet elegant bright white flats for the shoes. The total wasn't a lot but still a semi-heavy sum, that to Lucy's surprise everyone chipped in. To keep Lucy's wedding dress safe, Erza kept it in her wardrobe that no one touched it not would the groom see it before his time too.

Lucy and Natsu began to plan where to have the wedding and asked Makarov if they could have it at the guild which he had said "I wouldn't have it any other way" and everyone hollered in excitement at the news as Lucy walked off to see Master Makarov to ask him a question that has been plaguing her mind for two and a half weeks now. "Excuse me Master, but I'd like to speak with you" she addressed and he nodded and asked "What troubles you child?"Lucy was silent for a minute before sighing and asked "Master Makarov, would you walk me down the isle?" He smiled and said "Of course". She smiled and said "Thank you" and hugged him. After that she went back to Natsu and upon seeing her return smiled and wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her close to him. "The day is coming closer and I cannot wait" he whispered sweetly in her ear and Lucy nodded up at him and asked "So who are you going to have as your Best Boy? Gray, Gajeel, Happy?" and he chucked and said "Happy is going to be my best man, Gray is going to be the ring bearer because I have this feeling that Gajeel would attempt to eat the rings, and Gajeel is going to be my other best man, have you selected your bridesmaids yet?" He asked Lucy back and she said "Erza, Levy, Juvia and Mira are going to be my bridesmaids and I was thinking of having Wendy and Asuka as the flower girls, what do you think?" He tilted his head up in thought and said "That would be awesome!" and there, that was set.

"Excuse me Erza, Juvia, may I speak with you guys, Mira, and Levy?" Lucy asked and the four girls all got together and listened intently to her. "Would you guys be my bridesmaids?" The blonde asked the group of girls who all agreed and Erza was extremely joyful at the proposal and they all decided to choose their bridesmaid dresses. Lucy asked Erza to keep the similar but unique and to keep an eye out for a few of the others. Lucy stayed with Natsu and took this chance while Erza was out to discuss what desserts and cake they should have along with regular food. Mira came back first and assisted the soon-to-be-wed couple out with their food choices. Soon after a half hour of discussing, the food was decided and set in stone. Next they began to speak about decorations just as the rest came back and assisted them with figuring out, which Gray and even Gajeel joined in.

The guild was decorated beautifully and everyone was dressed up for the rehearsal dinner and it all went according to plan, then Natsu and Lucy went out somewhere for dinner and split dessert. That's when everyone in the guild was joyously talking about the wedding finally being tomorrow and cleaning up the guild for the occasion. Lucy and Natsu were discussing where to honeymoon and talking of past adventures and think of the Akane Resort, however little do they know Loki showed up at the guild and told them that he was giving them a trip to a resort as a wedding present. When they were finished Natsu paid the check and they left hand in hand to go to the guild. "It's finally tomorrow!" Everyone was thinking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm terribly sorry for not introducing myself last chapter, I'm Graphicswtitelove however I currently need to do the disclaimer as i do not own Fairy Tail, also please read and review, also please don't be afraid to point out anything or request something, it may help me write this Fic. Anyways Happy Holidays and please enjoy!**

* * *

It came sooner than expected, although everyone was extremely enthusiastic they were also on edge. They all had a bad feeling however it slowly vanished. In a day Natsu and Lucy would be having their wedding, with friends from other guilds joining in the fun. Natsu was sent out with the men of Fairy Tail to have his Bachelor party. Lucy and the girls decided to have a sleepover so they could all get ready for the wedding. The girls did simple stuff like painting their nails and bathing for the event while the boys went crazy and all out but made sure to keep out of trouble. The night was filled with laughs and new memories being made. The next thing they knew, it was the day of the wedding.

Everyone was running about early in the morning. The guild was being decorated with beautiful white roses in their full bloom and the guild was set up so there would be two columns of seats, with several rows for the guests of the wedding. Once the inside of the guild was finished being decorated, Lucy and her bridesmaids entered the guild and they were brought to a room to get ready. Lucy dressed in her wedding dress, with Erza's help, especially with lacing up the back. Lucy decided to put her hair into a simple bun and Erza placed the veil on Lucy's golden locks then requipped into her outfit and so on as Lucy stepped into her flats and looked to the door as Juvia, Levy and Mira entered in their bridesmaid dresses. They all represented their personalities and abilities. Erza had a beautiful sleeveless dark red dress that had specks of silver and gold intertwined within it, and her hair was tied up into three buns. Juvia had a one long-sleeve blue shirt that stopped at the waist and had a dark blue satin belt with a few studded crystals on it and a flowing blue skirt that picked up at her hips and went down to her ankles, with her hair half up in a beautiful braided bun and half down showing long wavy hair. Levy had on a fully ruffled strapless orange dress with a blue orb in the center of her chest and had her hair in its typical manner. Mira came in with her hair in a low bun with her dress a beautiful and stunningly vibrant violet, it was off- shoulder and had a dark blue orb in the center. With the announcement that the groom was ready along with the bride the ceremony began.

The music began to play and the audience stood as Asuka and Wendy threw pink, red, and white rose petals as Mira, Levy, Juvia and Erza walked down the isle and stood to the left of the alter and once they were in place Lucy began to walk slowly with Makarov walking her down. The whole room stopped and all Lucy could see was Natsu and eagerly stepped up her pace, enough for Makarov to keep up and as she got closer all Natsu could think about was how beautiful and pure she was and how her scent made him go crazy in a good way, how her sparkling deep honey brown eyes always twinkled like the stars in the sky. When the were finally face to face with each other and the world was suddenly just them, Natsu and Lucy. They were both snapped out of it by Mavis who performed the ceremony and with in no time they said their vows, they placed rings on each others ring finger, and said their "I dos" and as soon as Mavis said "You may kiss the bride" Natsu grabbed onto Lucy's hips, pulling her close into a soft quick peck first then into a passionate kiss that lasted until they both had no more breathe yet. The whole guild hollered and cheered and the couple walked hand in hand to the area of the guild reserved for the reception and sat down at the honored table for the Bride and Groom who sat in the two center chairs then to Lucy's side sat Erza, Juvia, Levy and Mira. Grey, Gajeel and Happy sat next to Natsu. The rest of the guild sat at tables and began to feast. After an hour of eating, people decided to get up to toast the couple. The first to go was Sting and Rouge who had said how obvious it was that they liked each other which was practically everyone's toast, then for others a few fights broke out. An hour of toasts later and it was time to open the presents from everyone. From most of the guests from the Sabertooth guild they had gotten a kitchen set with all the utensils, towels, and a little bit of bedding. From others they got some nice household items and then from Mira, Cana, Lisana, Elfman, Yukino, Sting, and Rouge they got a ticket to stay a night at a beautiful resort, so they could all have a seven night stay. Then Loke's present came and it was an "All expenses covered for 8 days and nights" ticket that matched the same resort they had tickets to. Everyone else gave an article of some type of clothing for each day and night.

After they opened all of their gifts it was time to go to the resort to check in. They decided to walk to the train station and were escorted by Erza, Gray, Happy, and Gajeel. Happy was going to be joining Natsu and happy due to a divided room. There would be a lot of action tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG I am so sorry at the slight hiatus, to be honest I was not sure how I would write this chapter but I have decided to just go with it and see what happens.**

 _ **I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**_

"Why did they give us a room on one of the highest floors?" A pink headed boy holding his stomach inquired. He was looking quite sick as he crawled after a blonde who rolled her eyes "Come on Natsu, it's one of the best rooms here" she laughed used to his behavior and opened the door to a large room. The room was not just huge, it was extravagant. The bed was covered with a beautiful comforter with black, red and white. As Lucy took in the sight of the room, Natsu became an animal and pounced Lucy onto the bed, there would be a lot of action tonight...

 **((AN: If you wanted a lemon I suck at them, so if anyone would like to help out pm/Review, but only if you guys want them.))**

The next day when they woke up they got dressed and went to the guild. They decided to do a job together with Erza and gray.


End file.
